


Complications of interdimensional travel

by Mariavc



Series: Interdimensional travel AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And some fluffy flirting with the alternate Skye and Ward, F/M, Interdimensional Travel, Skyeward in the future, Small Civil War hints, and a little angst with a twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team comes across a new Inhuman with the power to travel through time, they decide to send Daisy back to the time when she had just met the team so she can warn them about Hydra, the Inhuman outbreak and all the bad things that are about to happen. Oh and there's one more thing, she has to kill Grant Ward.</p><p>The problem is, she doesn't land when, or where she's expecting to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications of interdimensional travel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @andyoudoctor 's gifset from tumblr. So THANK YOU!

The plan was simple… well, as simple as time travel can be. Go back, warn the team, and expose Hydra and Ward, avoid the Inhuman outbreak and save all the ones that they couldn’t in their moment before it’s too late. It was all made possible after they found a new Inhuman with the ability to manipulate and travel through short amounts of time.

 That was the problem; the man couldn’t go back to a period longer than a few months. Fitz quickly developed a machine to enhance his powers, and using Daisy’s abilities to charge it with more energy and amplify the range could send someone back a little more than a year, theoretically.

 And it could only be Daisy, since she had to use her vibrations to power the machine and then as a tracker so she could send a signal and activate a portable mechanism to be sent back to their present.

 And that was only the simple part. They figured that their best shot was getting Daisy to speak with Coulson and give him a detailed inform with all the bad things that were about to happen, it also made it easier to send her to the right place and moment if her past self was present, according to their new recruit.

 “You don’t have to do this” Coulson insisted when she was getting ready.

 “Tell that to all the people that have died, to Lance and May, or the people that are suffering because of what I-“

 “It was not your fault”

 She sighs “One thing is true, if I didn’t have thrown those crystals into the ocean…”

 “They would have flown away with them”

 “If I hadn’t been so blinded by my mother, if I hadn’t gone there in first place all of this could have been avoided, maybe she would still be alive” She raises her voice, ignoring all the eyes from the scientific team.

 Coulson pats her arm “It’s your decision”

“I’m gonna make it back” She tries to smile.

“Back to what? What if something changes and we’re not here”

Fitz and Simmons approach them in that moment, the physicist speaks first. “We’re ready”

“Ok let’s do this” Daisy says before getting inside the small chamber.

“You know that Coulson is right,” Simmons says in a soft voice.

“Yep. Already got the science class”

“Daisy, there’s no way to know if this timeline will continue to exist or if you’re going somewhere else” Fitz says “or nowhere…”

“Guys, please” She smiles “Don’t make this less terrifying” She steps inside the small tube and then it’s sealed with a metallic material. "I'll be back in tow days"

“Everything ok in there?” Simmons asks.

“It’s dark. I’m fine. Told ya I don’t want any goodbyes”

They hear, but they can’t see her.

They leave before the other Inhuman enters a similar chamber, so everybody clears the room and watch through reinforced glass.

She can’t hear or see a thing inside the small tube, but she knows what she has to do, the good thing is that she’s going to see them again really soon, she’s even going to see her younger, more naïve self, which is pretty crazy.

And she’s going to see Ward again, when they all thought that he was… good, a part of their team.

She could get stuck in that time, or maybe her team in the future is just going to be erased from existence, all the possibilities that Fitzsimmons explained are just scary, but there’s also a chance that she might be able to fix things, and that’s worth it, after fooling herself thinking that they could help all these people, this is the best way, only one person has to be sacrificed to help them, and she’s willing to take that risk.

It’s fast.

She gets the signal and then she is making everything shake with all her power, being wrapped in blue light, and then it hurts, it’s like someone is ripping her skin, and she feels dizzy and yells in pain.

It doesn’t take long before everything fades to black.

* * *

 

She wakes up, she knows she’s alive; this can’t be a dream she’s… on a bed.

She’s handcuffed to a bed.

A groan escapes her mouth and she really wants to throw up. But then she hears a door being opened and all her senses are on high alert.

She only calms down when she sees Jemma and Coulson, but they look confused, even scared, and her hair is longer.

“Oh God, this actually worked” Daisy says, trying to focus her blurry vision on them.

“She’s awake, sir. Her vitals are stable”

The man takes a moment “What… how? Uhm… You…”

“Is this the Bus?” She asks and Coulson nods.

“You have to explain what are you doing here, because I have a woman in this plane that looks exactly like you and she’s freaking out a little”

Daisy smiles at that “I know this is hard to explain, and I’m glad Simmons is here because I don’t even understand how is possible, but I’m here for a reason. I’m… Skye, just a little older, a little wiser”

“Do you come from the future?” Jemma asks a little too excitedly “How is that even possible?”

“You and Fitz made it possible, with the help of a friend of mine”

Jemma smiles and tries to take a step closer to Daisy, but Coulson stops her. “Wait. Agent Simmons, we still don’t know if what she’s saying is true” then he looks at Daisy “I’m sorry, but we’re on route to a mission, and you just appeared in our cargo bay, wearing combat gear and armed with a much more advanced weapon and even though you have the face of one of our recruits I can’t let you out of this pod until we’re sure that you’re not a threat”

“Wow, you really have changed. Can I sit, at least?”

Coulson nods and lets Simons adjust her cuffs so she can have more space to move and then they leave.

 

* * *

 

 

“What did I say?” Skye asks when Coulson goes back to his office. She’s in there with Ward and May.

“That’s… well, _she_ did say she comes from the future”

“Oh my God” Skye claps her hands in excitement “You know what that means? Ward…” She grabs his arm “I’m like the terminator, I’m here with a mission, probably to save the world”

“That’s not you” Ward sighs in frustration.

“You saw me back there. I look badass. Still don’t know about the hair, but that suit looks awesome. What if I’m like the black widow of the future?”

Then Ward and May roll their eyes at the same time.

“Enough” Coulson finally says, “I have Fitzsimons working on the possibility of that being true, they also took blood samples while she was unconcious"

"That's not invasive at all" Skye protests but Coulson just ignores her and continues. 

"They’re scanning the cargo bay for any form of energy or radiation. We still don’t know if what this woman is saying is true, or if she’s really… you. Agent Ward, “ He looks at Grant “I’m going to need you to interrogate her. We need to find out what her mission is”

“Yes sir”

“And Skye, stay away from her”

She pouts but then leaves with Grant. Leaving May in there.

“What do you think?” Coulson asks when they’re alone.

“It looked like Skye. She’s not wearing a nano mask, Fitz checked” She sits down, facing Coulson “According to Agent Ward she appeared in the cargo bay while they were training. I think that it might be true”

Coulson sighs “I wasn’t really thinking about that” he looks concerned.

“You were thinking that things should have gotten really bad if someone had to be sent to the past with a mission”

Coulson nods “And Skye of all people, we’ve known her for a few weeks”

“Well, you were right apparently. She’ll become a full fledged agent, I’ll have to give you that”

* * *

 

“What the-“ She wakes up again, this time in a different room, the cage.

“Sorry about that, Simmons gave you a sedative when they moved you here”

That voice.

She sees him, standing in the middle of the room and she has to restrain herself from attacking him right there. She clenches her hands into fists, but she has to earn the trust of the team.

But the tension of her body doesn’t go unnoticed.

He frowns “Are you going to attack me?”

“I’m here to explain my mission and answer your questions. I just hoped Coulson was going to be here, or May”

“Is there a problem with me?”

“Well get to that, agent Ward”

“Who are you?”

“You know me as Skye. I come from 2016, where I’m a Shield specialist. I’m a team leader and I volunteered for this mission with my director’s approval. I know that you’re monitoring me to pick signs of distress or see if I’m lying. You’re also here for that, you’re good at this”

He crosses his arms and sits on the desk “So, you’re a Shield specialist 3 years form now?”

“What? It’s too hard to believe? You’re training me remember?”

“That’s why it’s a little hard to believe” He tries to enlighten the mood but she doesn’t look any less… aggressive “It’s not. Maybe you need a lot of work with your… physicality now but you have the spirit”

“I don’t need encouraging words these days, Ward”

He says and tenses again. He’s back to business “Ok. You said that we know you as Skye. What does that mean?”

“It means I changed my name”

“And what is your name?”

“Fitz and Simmons lectured me, at length, about all the risks of messing with the continuity of reality. It’s probably for the best if I don’t reveal any unnecessary details about our lives, especially with Skye here, because it could influence her in the future”

“Sure, it’s not like it’s not going to influence her seeing you like this”

“It’s a small risk that we had to take to prevent what’s going to happen, and this team is at the center of everything. That’s why I’m here”

“You know, you’re not like the Skye we know”

“Yeah. That’s because I’ve been through all kinds of shit, Ward. It happens when you have to see so many people die, and you’re betrayed by the ones you love, and the world only gets crazier and crazier everyday”

“I’m sorry to hear that”

“Don’t be. Just ask the question”

He takes a moment because she was right. He’s good at this, and he’s been picking up all the signs that make him not want to ask this question. “What’s your mission?”

“I’m here to kill you”

She doesn’t move and he can’t react. He sees determination in her eyes, and pain and truth, not the usual joy and excitement. It’s like in just three years her light is going to fade into this woman.

A second later May and Coulson burst through the door, aiming their Icers at her.

“You’re going to have to explain that” Coulson says.

“You wanted to hear about my mission. All the details I’ll only disclose to Coulson, those are my orders”

“You’re talking about orders now?” Ward asks, and he looks a little pissed.

“Yeah, time changes people”

“Agent Ward, please leave the room” Coulson orders.

“So she can convince you to kill me?”

“Nobody is killing you, now this is an order”

Ward finally leaves with a displeased groan.

“Bye” Daisy waves her hand as he leaves.

“Ok, let’s cut to the chase” Coulson says and May is still aiming her Icer at Daisy.

“You know you don’t have to do that, right? I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You came here, threatening a member of my team, a man I trust, so that qualifies as hurting all of us. Agent May is not going to move her finger off that trigger, and if you really know us, you also know that she doesn’t even need that gun to stop you. So you have one more chance, explain yourself”

“You can’t trust Ward. I’m here because three years from now the world has completely changed, Shield doesn’t even exist anymore, hell this plane doesn’t even exist anymore”

“What are you saying?” Coulson frowns.

“It’s Hydra”

“Hydra… World War II Hydra?” May asks.

 "Yeah. Except that it pretty much lives inside Shield. It’s strong, well founded and organized, and it goes all the way to the top”

“That’s impossible”

“That’s what we all thought before the triskelion got smashed to the ground and Shield was gone”

“We can’t just tell Fury if we don’t have any proof” May adds.

“Alexander Pierce” Daisy says, “He’s the head. They’re building a secret weapon, called project insight. Three weaponized hellicarriers, that’s Hydra’s big plan, it will give them the power to kill whoever they want, whoever posses a threat, what day is today?”

“October 12”

“You have about 6 months”

“And how’s that you were sent back to kill Ward?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s a Hydra sleeper. I’m here to warn you about things that are going to happen, and killing Ward… that’s just something that will save a lot of people, people we care about”

Before they can’t speak again someone else opens the door.

“You can’t do that,” Skye says, not being able to move her eyes off…. Herself. It’s crazy, the woman sitting in there looks exactly like her, just with shorter hair and a badass attitude. And she wants to kill Ward, which is… impossible, she could never want to do that, she doubts that she could even kill a person, even less him.

“What are you doing here?” May asks in a severe tone.

“She wants to kill Ward! The same Ward that just saved my life a week ago, the one that’s training me everyday-“

“Ward will save everyone’s lives at some point” Daisy finally stands up “that’s what makes him dangerous, what makes it so hard to believe and why I’ve failed so many times. They make you like them, that’s what they do”

“Well, I don’t believe it, and I won’t let you do it”

“Don’t be stupid”

“We’re the same person so I guess that makes us both stupid”

Daisy rolls her eyes at that.

Skye speaks again “This concerns the whole team, not just Coulson and May. We all need to talk about this, with Ward” 

“This is not a public debate,” Coulson says.

“Where, it should be, she’s talking nonsense and wants to kill one of our own, and I don’t care if she wants to kill me too but I won’t let her kill Ward, he’s good, what she’s saying is a lie”

“It’s the truth, it’s going to happen, it has a day and a time, and it’s going to happen!” Daisy insist.

"Calm down, agent!” Coulson orders and then pauses for a second, still staring at the two identic women standing in front of each other. “Let’s get out of here. Bring the others”

“What? We’re not going to let her out of-“ May starts.

“She’s not going to hurt anybody until we figure out what’s really happening here, are we clear?”

Daisy nods and then May grabs her arm to take her to the lounge, where the rest of the team is waiting.

“Sir, I swear, this is not true, you know-“

“I know, Agent Ward” then he looks at Skye “Ok, here we are”

“We’re just wasting time,” Daisy says.

“Just because you say that our Ward is evil we’re supposed to believe it?”

“You have known him for less than a month” Daisy responds. “People will die because of him. I’ve seen it happening”

“Sir” Ward approaches Coulson “I will never be Hydra, I didn’t even know- you know that I’m loyal to Shield”

“Says the future director of Hydra” Daisy says and crosses her arms.

“Are you out of your bloody mind?” Fitz starts and Simmons finishes his sentence.

“Head of Hydra? That doesn’t make any sense,” The biochemist says.

“You don’t know what he’s capable of”

“We know exactly what he’s capable of. Agent Ward is a good man, I’ve worked with him for many years, and I trained him- “Coulson says until Daisy cuts him off

“Wait, years? Many years? That can’t be right. Agent Garrett…he trained him. He turned him Hydra”

“I don’t even know who that is,” Ward says.

“I do” Coulson adds “And he has nothing to do with Grant Ward”

“I…” Daisy starts. “This doesn’t make any sense, this is not how it happened,” Daisy says.

“Maybe this is not your past, but another past…” Fitz starts.

“Yeah, a different reality altogether, this is…”

“Groundbreaking, this proves the existence of different universes, with small events changing into different futures”

“We must have miscalculated the landing” Daisy says.

“Great. I assume these means that our Ward is cleared?” Skye asks again.

“Your Ward is, my Ward… not like he’s mine or anything, whatever… he’s a different person” She looks at Ward and feel strangely relieved “I’m sorry”

“So what else changed?” Simmons asks. “You seem to be familiar with all of us and the bus, but something from Ward’s past changed”

“What about Hydra?” May asks “Is that still true?”

“There’s only one way to find out”

“Anything could be different, if this…”

“Hey” Skye says and grabs Daisy’s arm “We’ll figure it all out, you can still do some good around here”

“But it’s not going to change anything” Daisy murmurs, to herself mostly, because if she gets it right, this is a different reality, this is not her timeline, not her world, this won’t change a thing in her future, and all those people will still be dead, and all the Inhumans will still be struggling to find their place.

“Give the Agent a bunk. I think she needs to rest” Coulson says. “We’ll discuss this when she feels better”

Fitz and Simmons nod and get to work immediately, guiding Daisy to one of the empty bunks. This feels oddly familiar, even painful, to be here again, with the team, even the way she…. Skye, defended Ward, and she knows exactly why.

“Do you want something to eat?” Simmons asks.

“Or more blankets?” Fitz adds.

“I’m ok guys, I just need a minute.

“Ok. If you need something just tell us” Simmons says and when they’re about to leave Skye is there “You probably shouldn’t…”

“It’s a different reality guys, it’s ok, it’s not really me from the future so I’m not going to wreck the fabric of reality if I sit next to her”

“Skye” Fitz insists but she just makes them go away, Daisy smiles at that.

“I figured it was just a matter of time,” She says.

“What?” Skye smiles, she still looks fascinated.

“You want to ask questions”

“Can you blame me? You’re… me” Skye says and sits on the bed next to Daisy “Wow, this is so weird”

“I know”

“And I know you’ll say that you can’t tell me stuff but come on, that suit… and those gloves, what do you do with them?”

“Skye…”

“And your name?”

“I can’t tell you. It’s been… a lot of things have happened but trust me, you’ll pull through, you’re strong and you can do it”

“Ok, my Obi Wan, thanks for the advice but that’s not what I was expecting to hear” She’s smiling but it fades quickly “You found them?”

Daisy takes a moment, and then looks at her past… or alternate self, whatever she is, and she knows how it feels, she sees a little hope and so much pain. She nods.

And Skye immediately lights up, smiles.

“I guess that everything happens for a reason and in its own time, just don’t give up, but this is part of my mission too, what happens next is complicated, and you’ll have to believe your instincts, because I didn’t. I’ll tell Coulson what he needs to know so you can protect the ones that will need you the most”

“That sounds like a lot of responsibility”

“Comes with great power and a ton of other crap, but you’ll be ready”

Skye frowns

“Don’t” Daisy stops her, raising a finger.

“Ok, can I just ask you one more thing?”

Daisy nods.

“Ward. He…  hurt you, right, I mean… you and him… when he did all those bad things… you…”

Daisy smiles “Believe me, I know why you tried to protect him today, and I’m really glad that he’s good in this reality, so… don’t blow it”

And Skye is actually blushing and shaking her head “I’m not…”

“Come, we’re the same person, remember? You can’t hide anything from me” Daisy says and then shoulders Skye playfully.

“Is he really that bad? I just can’t believe it, I mean even if he was Hydra here, I don’t think a person can be that bad, there’s always a way to… I don’t know, talk…”

“It’s complicated”

“Ok, I see you don’t want to keep talking about it” Skye stands up “Coulson was right you know? Front row seats for the-“

“Strangest show on earth” Daisy finishes “tell me about it”

Skye smiles “I’m going to get you something to eat. I know what you like” then she leaves.

That was pretty crazy. And now she knows that there could be small differences, she doesn’t even know if what happened with her parents in her reality is going to happen at all here, or if this Skye is an Inhuman with powers, but she still has to warn them, Coulson will have to decide how to handle it.

She falls asleep and then doesn’t wake up until the next morning, then gets out of her bunk.

“I didn’t know if I had to wake you up for training, but then I realized that I’m probably not your S.O. anymore” Ward is there, smiling and teasing and offering her coffee.

And she can allow herself to have this little moment, this is how it should have been, he should have been good.

“Thanks” She says and then clears her throat “I hadn’t slept like that in years, but now I really need a shower”

“I’m sure Skye will have something that fits you” He says.

“Did you just… make a joke?”

He smiles. “Couldn’t resist”

She smiles back, she’s smiling at Grant Ward and it feels nice, it’s almost as if she can forget about all the bad things here. “I’m really sorry, about yesterday”

“I’m sorry for what the other me did. I swear that if I could do anything to fix it- I would never do anything to hurt you… or the team”

“I know” And then there’s a moment of silence, very awkward silence. “Thanks for the coffee. I know where to find the showers”

Grant nods “I’ll send Skye”

* * *

 

 

About half an hour later she’s in Coulson’s office, everything looks just how she remembers it.

“So, Akela Amador is actually being controlled by Hydra”

“Yes sir. They’re using an advanced robotic prosthetic to give orders to their subjects, and it’s all connected to your clairvoyant.”

“Which is John Garrett”

“At least in my world. They’re all pieces to a big puzzle”

“We’ll be able to be one step ahead of their game this time. I already scheduled a private meeting with Director Fury”

“You can’t trust anyone but him”

“And what about this Inhuman outbreak?”

“You have to do as I told you, please, the moment Shield steps in, it all goes to hell, you have to handle it yourself, off the books”

“I can’t-“

“I know how you think right now. I know that you’re still the company man that follows orders and protocols, but you will change, and you can do what’s necessary to protect people and save lives, and I know that you don’t know me very well now but when you come across these people, let them be on their own, and don’t leave Skye alone”

“You know what happens when it gets global, but what about her… your mother’s plan? What if she actually decides to spread the mist anyway?”

“Then nothing would have changed, but we still have the possibility to make a difference here, and it’s worth taking the risk. Just find Cal first, after you’ve dealt with Hydra. I told you everything you need to know”

“There’s one thing you haven’t told me yet” He says and Skye narrows her eyes “Are you…?”

“Can’t say”

“You’re really asking a lot here, you know?”

“But it could potentially save a lots of lives”

“And when I show up in front of Fury without you he won’t like it”

She smiles “I know, but I can’t stay here for more than a couple of days. At least you have the rest of your team to prove that I’m real and you’re not going crazy”

“And how are you going to come back?”

“I’ll send a signal to my team and then I… start doing something so that they can pull me back. But I’ll need you to land first”

* * *

 

“So what do you think?” Skye says, holding one of Daisy’s gauntlets in front of Fitz and Simmons. “I mean, these don’t look like your average combat gear, does she shoot something out of them?”

“I doubt it. They’re too small” Fitz takes them. “It’s a very light metal, and they have receptors, it doesn’t seem to be about weaponry”

“It’s more like energy,” Simmons adds.

“Like energy blasts? Like Iron Man’s energy blasts?” Skye asks.

“You’re definitely not Iron Man” Grant says as he steps inside the lab with the others.

“Of course not dummy. I would be Iron Woman”

“But where’s the rest of the… Iron?” Grant teases.

Fitz Simmons chuckle at the same time “You know that his suit is not made if Iron, right?”

“It’s a gold and titanium alloy” Simmons continues “It’s strong a light enough to let him flight”

“Ok, ok, ok. Enough with the science class” Skye interrupts them “So what do I do with the gauntlets?”

“Maybe putting them back where you found them?” Daisy says, joining them too.

“Oh” Skye turns to the door “I’m sorry, I just… took one”

“It’s ok, but I’m still not going to tell you what I do with them”

“What about your Icer? Can we take a look at it?” Fitz says.

“I mean it seems to be our concept”

“Of course. And you made that one too. Take a look if you want but this” She approaches Skye and then takes the gauntlet “I’m taking it back”

“Sorry” Skye says again.

 "Did Coulson decide what he’s going to do?” Grant asks.

“Yes, he’s probably consulting with May as we speak” She smiles and the others seem to agree. “But he’ll handle the situation and a special petition that I had. He’ll share the intel with you guys when it’s necessary, but you already know most of the story”

“And what are you going to do now?” Simmons asks.

“I’m going to signal my team so they can pull me back to the future” She jokes

“So you can make jokes,” Skye teases. “And all you needed was a little vacation in the past. We’ll keep that in mind when I turn into the female version of this robot” She smacks Grant in the chest and he sighs in frustration, closing his eyes for a moment, which makes Daisy smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Fitzsimmons trapped poor future me down there to talk about inter-dimensional travel or whatever” Skye says when she joins Grant in the kitchen area.

“She says she changed her name, have you ever thought about that?”

“Not really, but she probably had her reasons” She sits next to Grant and just takes half of his sandwich without asking. “She won’t say what’s her new name anyway, what if I pick the wrong one?”

Grant chuckles, “There can’t be a wrong one”

“But now I feel pressured to choose the right name, like a superhero”

“I don’t think she’s a superhero”

“Why not? You don’t think that I’m superhero material?”

“Maybe with a little more training”

“In your wildest dreams” She takes a small bite of the sandwich and then speaks again, still chewing on her food “Do you think she has powers?”

“I don’t know”

“But it seems that she’s been through a lot. I kind of hate her Grant Ward” She says and Grant stays quiet “I mean” she swallows “It wasn’t only because of him, and I know it wasn’t you, these are things that not even Fitzsimmons totally comprehend, there’s no way we could have done something”

“I know, but still… I mean I look at you and then I look at her and it’s hard to believe that you two are the same person. It makes me wonder if we’re doing the right thing, you know? This life is not easy, and it can get really ugly, really fast. What if you end up like her?”

“Sad?”

“Just… different, and you’re a… happy person”

“A happy person? That’s how you describe me?” She teases, “I thought you couldn’t stand my happy person-ness”

“It’s a little refreshing, sometimes”

“Like I’m the heart of the team? The one that keeps this family together?”

“I’m not saying that. And we’re not a family”

“Good, because otherwise that would be weird”

“What would be weird?”

“Nothing” She takes another bite of the sandwich and just avoids his eyes. “Maybe you should talk to her”

“About what?”

“About you, your other you”

“You think so?”

“Why not? And maybe that can give her a little hope. We’re all the same people, what changed for you was the people around you that turn you into something different”

“So maybe I just have the potential to be bad”

“No. That means that you are a good person that, in other world, needed a break. Maybe she can see that. I know I would be able to see it, and even if you tried to go all evil, I wouldn’t let that happen”

* * *

Grant goes down to the cargo bay later that afternoon, and he can’t believe his eyes.

 “I didn’t think I would live to see the day when you were just going to enjoy training,” He says as he walks down the stairs “Skye told me that you asked for something to wear and then she started laughing”

Daisy stops, trying to catch her breath and steading the punching bag with her hands. He’s wearing his training gear too “Desperate times”

He nods “Do you mind if I join you? I mean, I’m probably the last face that you want to see”

“It’s not easy” she says and goes to grab her water bottle from the floor “You remind me of everything I’ve been trying to forget for the last couple of years, and then, for a moment I feel like all that never really happened and I’m just here with the team” then she takes a sip.

Grant takes a moment to see her body, it’s different than the girl he’s training, all toned and firm skin, defined musculature, she’s built for fighting, which is something he could never picture in his head with Skye.

“Wanna go a few rounds?” She suddenly asks him.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea”

“Are you afraid that I might get carried away? I know that you’re not him I just…” She’s going to say that she misses it but stops right in time.

“Ok. I’m actually curious to see what you can do” He leaves his towel and water bottle next to hers and joins her on the mat, she’s already in position to start. “Your footing is right, actually you-“ and then he’s dodging her first, precise kick to his face. “wow”

“Think fast, Agent Ward”

And then he attacks, he goes for a punch that she easily blocks and then she spins and locks his arm in his back.

“Come on, you’re a lot better than this”

Grant smiles when she lets him go. He punches again, and then he kicks her, throwing her off balance and moving quickly to wrap his strong arm around her neck. Daisy immediately flips him and then he’s on his back, on the floor.

“You’re going easy on me” She says and then offers her hand to help him up.

“After… what the other Ward did, who trained you?”

“May”

“That explains a lot” He gets in position again and starts with a high kick, she blocks it but it still affects her balance, so Grant keeps pushing, and she barely dodges his fist, countering with a punch to his stomach, then she grabs his head and tries to hit his face with her knee, but he blocks it, grabbing her leg, and puling until she hits the floor just like he did a few seconds ago. “You’re good”

She doesn’t take his hand, and jumps back on her feat, savagely charging at him with her fists, hitting him a couple of times. He dodges it and hits her in the stomach with his knee, but before he can try to apologize, she’s attacking again. She’s a lot faster than he is, and he can see the influence of May’s fighting style in her agility and precise moves, while he goes for force, using all the focused strength of his body to block her attacks and then speeds up to hit her square in the face, which actually makes her nose bleed.

“Wow. I didn’t want to do that”

“It’s ok. Wouldn’t be the first time” She just wipes her nose it with the back of her hand and attacks again; Grant barely manages to take all the punching it until he’s almost against the wall. She jumps and practically impulses herself on his body until her legs are locked around his neck, then she’s using the same impulse to bring him down, making him spin in the air until his back is again against the mat, and she’s on him, with one hand around his neck and the other ready to take the finishing blow. She stops and then moves off him, still panting and cleaning more blood off her nose.

“Are you ok?” He asks.

“Sorry, maybe I can’t handle it that well” she says, not facing him.

 Grant licks his lip, which is bleeding too. “It’s hard for me too. I mean, I can’t stop thinking that maybe I’m the same, in the inside, that I’ll hurt them at some point” 

“And why would you do that?” She finally turns but still avoids his eyes.

 “I don’t know”

“Your family, they hurt you, didn’t they? They were bad people and your brother tortured you,” She says and Grant just nods. “I know why he did everything he did”

“John Garrett?”

“And me. All of us. The team. You say that you can’t stop thinking that maybe you’re bad, well what if he was good like you?” She says and Grant is just there, looking like the old Grant, the one she actually thought that she could love. “Please, tell me that you’re not hiding anything, that you wouldn’t hurt them”

“I would die before letting them or anyone get hurt, maybe I couldn’t do it when I was little but now I can, and this team… they are important to me”

“I’ve always believed you, you know. Everything you’ve said to me”

“I know that I would never lie to you, in any world or any reality”

“Yeah, you’ve said something like that too” She looks down and then Grant just pulls her in his arms.

She doesn’t even remember hugging him like this, but she does remember how he smells, and how he feels, how warm he is, and she feels stupid because this is not the man that lives in her world.

Or maybe he was this man once.

It’s possible that he’s still the same.

She sobs in his arms and she knows that she doesn’t want to go back and see him and try to kill him again.

Daisy looks up and he’s just there, the man that makes her feel like this, and nothing has changed. She reaches up to the back of his neck and pulls his head down, their lips only touching for a moment before he grabs her hand and moves away.

“I’m sorry,” He says.

And she feels stupid, so stupid.

“I mean you’re like her, but…”

“I understand” She tries to smile “I shouldn’t have done it”

“It’s ok. And if the other Ward is anything like me, I’m sure there has to be a way that doesn’t end with you two killing each other”

“It’s not that simple” She says and then goes to the stairs.

“Wait” Grant says, “Are you going to tell me your new name at least?”

“Nope. It’s something important, if Skye decides to do it she has to get there on her own, I just hope you can be there for her. I would have wanted that”

“I will, I swear”

Then she leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day they take Daisy in the SUV, they’re in the middle of a deserted road with no sings of people within miles. She’s wearing her suit again.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t change your future” Coulson says.

“Well, I changed yours, that’ll have to be enough” She smiles.

“Maybe you don’t have to change the past but try to work with what you have,” Skye says.

“Wow, that’s encouraging” Daisy says “But maybe not a bad idea” she takes a small device out of one of her utility pockets “Thanks for everything, sir” She shakes Coulson’s hand and then May’s.

 Fitz and Simmons approach and gave her the Icer back. “We made a few modifications”

“It’s faster, and more concentrated for smaller projectiles,” Simmons says.

“Thanks guys” She takes the gun “I’ll show this to my Fitzsimmons” Then she hugs them. First Simmons and then Fitz “Don’t wait too long” She whispers to him and he just looks confused. Then she looks at Grant “We have a deal”

He smiles and nods for a moment, and then Skye is throwing her arms around her. “Be careful back there”

“Ok, and you, remember that whatever happens you can get through it, and always stand for your people” Daisy hugs her back and then she’s stepping away from them, to a safe distance.

She activates the transmitter, and looks at them one last time before the ground starts to shake. She smiles when she sees Skye’s shocked expression, but then she starts feeling the pain.

A few seconds later she’s gone.

* * *

 

Waking up is as bad as the first time, it’s like a really, really bad hangover.

But Simmons is there again, and she’s crying, she’s calling her name and it’s hard to focus because there are more voices around.

“Daisy, please, come back, come back” Simmons keeps saying, “What happened?”

“Simmons…” She says and then her friend squeezes her hand.

“Yes. I’m here, are you ok?”

“Yeah” she clears her throat, “just a bad headache” She tries to sit upright and Simmons helps her.

“What happened, you were supposed to be gone for a couple of days” Simmons.

“I was gone for a couple of days,” Daisy says, taking a glass of water. Now she knows that she’s on the medical area of the base.

Simmons just looks confused “It’s been months”

She looks around and sees other doctors, some new faces, and Lincoln is there too. “Months? What are you talking about?”

“You were gone for almost 3 months, we couldn't locate you or find your signal, we thought you had died, because nothing happened, nothing changed”

“It’s… hard to explain, and I’m going to need you guys to make some sense of this but I spent two days in there”

“You found us?”

“Yes. Where’s Coulson?” She asks but then Simmons looks down. “Jemma?”

“Well, things did change around here, but not because of anything you did. Things happened since you left. Coulson was captured”

“What? Captured by whom? Hydra?”

“Not exactly, there’s no more Hydra, it was the pro-accords forces”

“Who?”

“And there’s something else”

“Look, who’s back” He says, joining them in the room. “I took a quinjet as soon as I heard the news!”

And she knows that voice, all too well.

Grant smiles at her “Welcome home”

 


End file.
